


It's never too late

by broken_fannibal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Crowley Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Demiromantic Dean Winchester, Insecure Dean Winchester, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Soulmates, Spells & Enchantments, could be read as, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 14:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/broken_fannibal
Summary: Dean didn't have a soulmate. He'd just come to accept that.Usually, on your 18th birthday, the body swap took place. But that had never happened to him. And now at age 31, he'd given up on the whole thing. He'd never really thought he was worthy of a soulmate anyway.In his life, people came and went, nothing was ever permanent.title from Never too late by Three Days Grace





	1. Chapter 1

Dean didn't have a soulmate. He'd just come to accept that.

Usually, on your 18th birthday, the body swap took place. You woke up in someone else's body and stayed in it for the next 24 hours. Or alternatively, if the soulmate turned 18 first, it was the other way around.

But that had never happened to Dean. And now at age 31, he'd given up on the whole thing. He'd never really thought he was worthy of a soulmate anyway. In his life, people came and went, nothing was ever permanent.

Sams soulmate had been Jessica, her death had hit him hard but now almost ten years later he was mostly over it.

Every time they got on the topic of soulmates Sam said that maybe his just wasn't born yet. But then again he'd been saying that for the last six or so years. And Dean didn't think whatever natural forces were responsible for the soulmate connection would give him one that was so much younger.

 

One time a couple of years later Dean had asked Castiel if angels got soulmates.

"No, we usually don't." Cas answered.

"Usually?" Dean cocked his head.

"It is very rare. Only a few cases that I know of."

"Huh..." Dean shrugged.

"As far as I know it is unusual for humans to not have a soulmate, isn't it?" Cas said.

Dean was about to get defensive, but there was no malice in the words. "Yeah. Haven't heard of anyone else who didn't get a soulmate." He took a swig of his beer. "I'm probably too broken or whatever." He shrugged.

Castiel frowned at him again. "Dean from what I have seen in my time on earth there are people out there who are far more... broken than you."

Something told him Cas didn't really understand the full extent of what he meant. So he just nodded. "If ya say so."

 

He didn't know if it had been Sam's doing or whoever was involved but one day several years later, Crowley knocked on the door of the bunker. He had a small bag of ingredients in his hand. He said he knew a spell to trigger a soul mate body swap.

After a lengthy discussion about Crowley's motive and how secure the spell was, Dean came to the conclusion that he could at least try because they were drowning in paperwork. Oh, what he'd give to get away from all of it for 24 hours if he was lucky. Even if the whole ended in an accident and he got swapped with a random person.

He still wanted to make sure Crowley wasn't trying to curse him, so he called Cas.

At first, Castiel was very confused. "Why do you want to try now? I thought you always said you couldn't care less."

Dean shrugged. "Well, Crowley came by and said he knows this spell. And I figured, you know, why the hell not? Just give it shot. But I thought you could check if the spell's safe."

"Okay." He went over to the table Crowley sat at.

"It's a hex bag that goes under the pillow and when Dean's asleep it will take effect." Crowley explained.

"What are the ingredients?" Castiel asked.

Crowley opened the bag and pointed them out to him, also explaining what they were for.

"Is an incantation necessary?"

Crowley sighed. "Quite thorough, aren't you Cassie?" He got the paper out of his pocket and unfolded it.

"This is about Dean's health and wellbeing. Of course I am thorough. And he has asked me to check it, so that's what I'll do."

Crowley's eyes narrowed while Cas studied the paper. Recognition passed over his face. "I see how it is. Truly a shame no one but humans gets this soulmate thing, hm?"

Castiel finished studying the incantation and then looked up. He handed the paper back to Crowley. "I don't know what you're talking about." he said with a blank face.

With that Castiel went back to Dean.

All the while Crowley smiled knowingly.

"It's safe. I looked at the hex bag and checked the incantation.", Cas reported back.

Dean grinned. "Cool. Thanks, man." He patted Castiel's shoulder.

 

After Dean had retreated to his bedroom that evening Cas sat in an armchair in the library. He had told Sam that since Dean wouldn't be there, he'd stay and help with the research.

Of course not at all because he wanted to know who Dean's soulmate was. If it was a man or a woman. If he'd ever had a chance at all. But from what he'd seen his vessel wasn't Dean's type anyway.

 

Then something... strange happened. 

He couldn't exactly recall what it was but when he came to he was in a different room. On a bed. And everything smelled like Dean. He sat up and looked around, judging by the furniture it was unmistakably a room in the bunker. So he was in Dean's room? He pushed the blanket back and looked down at himself. This wasn't his vessel. Was it Dean? No way, it couldn't be. He scrambled off the bed and rushed to the small mirror on the cupboard. It was Dean. It really was Dean. Those green eyes, all the freckles, the light brown hair, the pink lips. It was Dean. He was in Dean's body.

Cas sat down on the bed again. He took several deep breaths. Did this mean he was Dean's soulmate? Even if, Dean had never shown the slightest sign of interest in anything else than friendship.

He went to take a shower. As he was about to take his shirt off he realised that when he undressed he would get a chance to look at Dean's body. The only chance he'd ever get. He looked down Dean's body again, swallowed hard. His gaze wandered to the chest and belly that he had stolen glances of when he had walked in on Dean changing. His gaze slid lower. Dean's cock. He shouldn't look. His eyes skipped down to Dean's thighs. And up again. He couldn't resist. Cas saw he was getting hard. He looked into the mirror above the sink. There was a light flush colouring Dean's cheeks. Cas reached for Dean's cock, started stroking. A soft moan escaped him. His breath stuttered at hearing Dean's voice like that. He quickly got into the shower and turned on the water. In the shelter of the shower cubicle, he started touching his- Dean's- cock again. It didn't take long for him to reach climax.

He washed Dean's hair, Dean's body and lastly shaved in front of the mirror.

Cas picked the shirt he had worn when he woke up and the jeans that were draped over the back of a chair. He stood with his hand on the doorknob for several minutes until he finally dared to open the door. He had no idea what to expect.

 

When Dean woke up the first thing he noticed was his stiff neck and that he was very warm. He rolled his neck and shoulders and blinked. It took him a while to figure out where he was. He squeezed his eyes shut in the hope he would be in a different place when he opened them again. Nope. Still the library of the bunker. He slowly looked down. A beige trench coat. Castiel. Cas? He was in Cas' body? His heart lurched, started beating faster. But angels didn't have soulmates. His stomach dropped. Then he remembered Castiel's exact words, he had said it was rare. Not impossible then. He swallowed hard and shook his head. What were the odds though? The chance was too small. Better not get his hopes up. He gave a deep sigh. So Crowley had messed up and now he was stuck in Cas' body for 24 hours? Great.

He got up and took off the trench coat, the suit jacket and rolled up the sleeves of the shirt. It was still way too warm. But at least not as bad anymore. He decided to undo the buttons of the shirt, toed off the shoes and pulled off the sweaty socks. Part of the pant legs were sticking to his skin. It was disgusting. Before he could overthink the fact that he was well on his way to undress Cas, he took them off as well.

Alright, time to look for Crowley to tell him that his spell had backfired spectacularly. He left Cas' clothes in a crumpled sweaty heap on the floor and walked away to look for Crowley. Where had Sam and Crowley said they'd wait? Ah, right. He rushed through the familiar hallways and burst into the kitchen.

They both looked more than a little startled.

"Uh, Cas you alright?" Sam got up and walked towards him.

Dean startled as he looked up at his brother. Damn, he was tall.

"Oh, I'm peachy." he turned to Crowley. "What the hell, man? I'd say your spell failed big time. Like... I don't know what it did. But it sure as hell didn't do what you said it would!"

Crowley blinked. "Well, well. I can't say I'm surprised."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Sorry?"

"Oh, you heard me, squirrel."

"Dean?" Sam asked.

Dean turned around. "Yeah."

"Huh..." Sam scoffed. Then he smirked.

"What?" It came out a lot more aggressive than necessary.

"You know, I gotta agree with Crowley here. I wouldn't be surprised if you and Cas were soulmates." At a questioning glance from Dean, he added: "Come on, man! How he always worries about you? The way he looks at you?"

"Yeah right. As if." Dean frowned and shook his head.

"He really is a bit thick, isn't he?" Crowley said to Sam.

Sam couldn't help but grin.

"Look. The spell has always worked in the past. Always. So unless you want to doubt my abilities..." he inclined his head with raised eyebrows. 

Dean scoffed and turned around. He stalked off, just to run into Cas at the door.

"Ugh."

"Hello, Dean."

It was fucking weird to hear these words from his own mouth.

They stared at each other for a minute.

Dean noticed Cas had shaved but not bothered to style his hair. It looked messy like it did after a shower. So Cas had taken shower before coming here. What the hell.

Behind him Sam coughed. "Guys! You done with the eye sex?"

Dean half turned around to his brother. "Fuck off, Sam." With that, he stormed out of the room.

Cas looked lost. First, he looked after Dean, then he turned around again. "What did he say?"

"He, uh... he thinks the spell went wrong." Sam answered.

Cas nodded, head hanging low. "Okay." His stomach was in knots. Even though he had known from the start, his heart clenched painfully.

"Cas?" Sam asked carefully.

Cas looked up. "Yes?"

"Do you love him?"

Cas frowned. "What does it even matter?" His voice was tight.

Sam stepped a bit closer and reached out to caress Castiel's shoulder. "So you love him?"

"Yes." His voice broke.

Sam nodded. "Tell him. No talking around it. Go to him and just flat out say it." After a short pause, he continued. "Cause I think he feels the same. But for some reason, he won't admit it. Not to himself and especially not to anyone else."

Cas looked up at Sam. A small glimpse of hope shone in his eyes. "He once said he believed he was too broken to have a soulmate. I didn't fully understand what he meant back then. Now I believe I do. He believes he is not worth loving."

Sam nodded. He turned Cas around and pushed him towards the kitchen door. "Now go."

"Where do you think he is?" Cas asked.

"In his room. It's usually where he goes when he wants to be alone."

"Thank you." With that Cas left.


	2. Chapter 2

Cas knocked on the door of Dean's room. When he didn't get an answer he tried the doorknob. It wasn't locked. He opened the door and found Dean lying on his back on the bed.

Dean sat up when he heard the door open. He had kind of expected Sam. But he wasn't surprised to see Cas either.

He sighed. "What do you want, Cas?"

Cas closed the door behind himself and sat down on the foot of the bed. "I don't think this was an accident. I believe the spell worked as intended." His voice left no doubt.

Still, Dean scoffed.

"I love you, Dean."

At that, Dean's head snapped up, he stared into Castiel's eyes, doubting. "Really?" Inwardly he cursed himself, it sounded much softer than intended.

"Yes." Cas said firmly.

Dean stared at the blanket.

They were silent for a long minute.

When he looked up his expression was vulnerable. "Really?"

Cas nodded. "Yes, Dean.", he said softly. "I really love you."

Dean swallowed hard. So many emotions played over his features. Disbelief. Hope. Sadness. Longing. Heartache. Pain.

Cas didn't know what to do. He knew it would be too forward to kiss Dean while he was still troubled. Would taking his hand be okay? He didn't know.

"Dean?" he asked carefully.

Dean looked up again. "Yeah?"

"How do you feel about me? Or... do you know how you feel about me?"

Dean rubbed his hands over his face. "I know you're important to me. I've said it before: you're family, Cas."

Castiel nodded.

While Dean struggled for the right words, Cas waited patiently.

"I- I..." he gave a deep sigh. He reached for Cas and pulled him into a tight hug.

Cas made a surprised sound but wrapped his arms around Dean in turn.

When they separated, Dean awkwardly stared down at the blanket again. "Sorry. I- I don't know what-"

"It's fine, Dean. It was very nice." Cas smiled reassuringly.

Dean nodded. "Okay." He took a deep breath. "Okay, okay, okay." He repeated the word to fill the silence. His hands rubbed over his thighs. He was silent again for a while, still struggling to find the right words. "Maybe I just- maybe I just spent too much time denying or- or hiding I'm into guys as well. That's why it's so hard." He blurted out.

Castiel's eyes widened. "Oh." He nodded in dawning understanding. "Your brother won't judge you. I won't either."

Dean frowned. "How does Sam know?"

"He told me he believes you love me but for some reason, you won't admit it." Cas explained.

A fleeting smile passed over Dean's face. "Smart kid."

Cas waited for a bit, then he said: "Dean, our relationship could stay the way it is now. We can remain friends."

"But you said you... love me." Dean frowned.

"Yes, and I do. But I am willing to wait until you figure out how you feel. I will never push you, Dean."

Dean nodded. "Thanks." He paused, tried to pick his next words carefully. "I... I care about you. A lot."

Cas nodded encouragingly. He was surprised that Dean went on to tell him now. Especially since he had said he wouldn't push, or maybe it was because of that, that Dean dared to think about it aloud. With him here.

"I want to hug you. I want to hold you. I want to make sure you're alright. I want to... be there for you. And I want you to be here. I just... need that." Dean looked lost. After a short pause, he whispered: “ I... I need you.”

Cas smiled. He reached out and took one of Dean's hands. He caressed the knuckles. Then he slowly raised it to his lips, giving Dean enough time to pull away until he pressed a soft kiss to his each of his knuckles.

Dean twitched, but he didn't pull away, just watched Cas in wonder.

There it occurred to him that maybe- just maybe- Cas really loved him. Not in a superficial way but profoundly. And love could take any shape. Cas had hauled him out of hell, had sacrificed so much for him over and over again. He cared deeply.

A warm feeling spread in his chest. He scrambled back on the bed to make room for Cas and patted the space next to him.

Cas hesitated, a bit confused as to what Dean was expecting of him.

"Come on." Dean patted the mattress again. "Just lie down next to me. Please."

Cas nodded and took off the jeans before climbing onto the bed.

Dean turned onto his side and looked at Cas.

They stayed like that for a while, in complete silence.

"It's so weird that I'm basically looking at myself." Dean said.

Cas smiled. "Yes. It's so strange to hear your voice while I talk."

Dean nodded. "Yeah." They were quiet again for a while. "I'm surprised you took a shower."

Cas looked at Dean's shoulder. "I thought since it is something you do regularly I should too."

Dean paused. "You saw me naked."

Cas blushed a little, not sure where Dean was going with it. "Yes."

Dean narrowed his eyes. "Why're blushing?"

Cas swallowed hard. "I have never seen you entirely naked before."

Dean nodded. Then understanding passed over his features. "I don't blame you. Honestly, if I hadn't been so pissed at Crowley I would've done the same." He didn't look directly at Cas. There was an underlying tension in his voice as he realised what he had revealed. If he could take it back, he would.

Cas stared back him, mulling it over in his head again and again.

After a longer silence, Dean shrugged off the shirt he was wearing and looked down at his chest. He reached out and touched Cas' belly. His fingers slid over the ribcage, settled on the spaces between his ribs. "You're so skinny."

"I wouldn't say I'm skinny... You are a little chubby." Cas frowned.

"It's called eating enough." Dean looked at his shoulder, then reached out to pull the t-shirt sleeve up. He put his hand on the scarred handprint. It fit perfectly.

Cas looked down at the hand, then up at Dean.

Dean shrugged. "I don't know... I just wanted to see if it really fits I guess.", he mumbled and started pulling his hand back.

Cas stopped him, covered Dean's hand with his own. "I still remember the day." At Dean's frown, he continued. "The day I pulled you out of hell. You were there, screaming, in so much agony. I freed you and fought my way back out."

A faint smile played over Dean's lips. "First thing I remember is waking up where I was buried, earth everywhere. Could barely breathe. Then I broke into that small shop and drank like five bottles of water. After that, I found the mark." He nodded towards the handprint.

"I tried talking to you when you were in the shop. In retrospect it was awkward."

"Yeah." Dean laughed. "I gotta admit I was a bit scared. Especially when it kept happening again and again."

Cas looked at Dean for a while. "Is it possible that you stink of sweat?"

Dean snorted. "Yup. I mean I woke up wearing that damn suit, trench coat and everything. Was basically soaked."

"You should go take a shower." Cas said.

Dean looked back at him and narrowed his eyes. "You seem a little too eager to get me to see you naked, buddy." There was a playful tone in his voice.

Cas' eyes widened, he stayed silent, not knowing how to respond.

Dean tried to figure out what to say, their conversation had flowed so easily that he had forgotten his own insecurity. Unease spread ice-cold in his stomach.

Cas saw Dean's expression changing, the tension returning to his shoulders. "I'm sorry, that was too much. I crossed a line."

Dean shook his head. "Nah, it's fine man." He paused, ruffled through his own hair. "I just..." he sighed. "I don't know..."

Cas nodded. "You could stay partially dressed while taking a shower. Of course, you would still have to undress to put on something dry but that way you wouldn't be nude for such a long period of time."

"Weren't you embarrassed to see me naked? Not at all? Not when you..." he swallowed hard and gestured over his crotch.

"I was." Cas admitted, understanding what it was about. "But I figured it was the only chance I'd ever get to see you fully naked and actually be able to look. So I did."

"Huh..." Dean frowned.

"I was so sure you weren't interested in men." Cas continued. "And even if, that I wasn't your type at all. From the women you have picked up I figured your type was blonde. Which I am not. Or my vessel to be precise."

"I'm not only into blonde chicks, Cas.” he took a deep breath before he continued. “With you it's... I don't know. It's not all about sex. We're friends. Or started out like that... It's-" he sighed. "It's different."

Cas smiled and nodded. "I'm glad."

Dean remained quiet for a while. When he had gathered his courage, he blurted out: "So do you wanna come take that shower with me?"

Cas' eyes widened. He didn't know what to say at first. "I- uh- yes."

Dean couldn't suppress a grin. He rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom.

Cas hesitated but then followed. Dean suddenly seemed so much more confident. What had caused this change?

Dean put a second towel out for him. He looked over at Cas for a short moment. Then he pushed the boxer shorts down and slowly look down Cas body. He looked up into the mirror.

Silence stretched.

Cas walked up to Dean, stopped to stand beside him. They both looked into the mirror, watching their reflections.

"You're beautiful." Cas said.

Dean turned his head. Looked at him with raised eyebrows.

Cas smiled. "I mean it."

Dean swallowed and nodded. "Thanks." He looked back into the mirror. A shy expression looked good on Cas' face. He bit his lip and watched a blush spread on his cheeks.

He reached for Cas, cupped his face in a hand and stepped closer. He closed his eyes and leaned in for a kiss.

Cas made a surprised noise but leaned into the kiss.

He wrapped an arm around Dean, pulled him closer. It was thrilling to feel all the naked skin under his hands. He let his hands roam.

Dean groaned and sucked on Cas bottom lip.

Cas moaned. He could feel Dean's forming erection against his thigh.

Dean broke the kiss and leaned his head against Castiel's shoulder. He reached down to touch himself.

Cas couldn't suppress a moan. He could feel himself getting hard too. Hearing himself moan with Dean's voice was strange but arousing at the same time.

Dean's eyes were squeezed shut. His breath was ragged. He pressed closer to Cas, needing more contact. He moaned when he felt Cas was hard too.

When he moaned it was like hearing Cas. The hand on his cock sped up. Hearing the deep, rough groans did things to him. The way his voice hitched.

"Fuck. This shouldn't be so hot." Dean groaned and felt himself getting even closer to the edge at the sound.

Cas just nodded, he was beyond words. He freed his cock and started stroking it. It felt so good. Having Dean so close and hearing his moans.

Dean whined. "m close. Cas?"

He groaned in response and leaned closer to Dean.

They both stroked faster and came almost at the same time.

The intensity of their orgasms left them both panting and feeling giddy.

Dean took Cas' wrist and led him into the shower. It was a tight fit but neither of them minded the closeness. They kissed again, slow and languid.

 

When they got out Dean didn't bother getting dressed, he went right to the bed. Cas picked up his boxer shorts from the floor.

He couldn't help but grin at seeing Dean sprawled on top of the duvet, butt naked.

He lay down half on top of him and wrapped an arm around Dean.

Dean hummed and turned onto his back.

 

"Hrm... Cas?" Dean asked sleepily.

"Yeah?" Cas lifted his head and blinked.

"I'm hungry."

Cas nodded. "Me too. I think."

"You think?" Dean asked as he got up.

"Well, as an angel I don't really need food." He pinched the small roll of fat on his stomach. "So, I'm not sure." 

Dean took some clothes from the closet and put them on. He chuckled when he realised they were a bit too big. The pants almost slid from his hips and bunched on his feet.

"Do you think they will suspect something when I come out wearing your clothes?" Cas picked a pair of jeans up from the floor.

Dean frowned, then he said: "No. Why would they? You were wearing my clothes when you came to the kitchen for the first time. Besides, I left most of your clothes in the library anyway. There's nothing else here that you could wear."

"Right, I forgot."

Dean grinned and held his Led Zeppelin shirt out to Cas.

Cas put it on. "Why are you smiling?"

Dean chuckled. "There's an angel on the shirt."

Cas looked down at it and smirked.

Dean leaned in to kiss Cas.

After the initial surprise, Cas leaned into the kiss and took one of Dean's hands.

 

"So, did you guys work things out?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Dean said.

"And?" Sam looked at him expectantly.

"And what?" Dean knew what his brother meant, but he wasn't sure he was ready to say it.

Sam shook his head, the corner of his mouth quirked up in a smirk. "You love him." he stated.

Dean looked down and took a deep breath. "Yeah, I do."

Next to him, Cas smiled.

Sam grinned and hugged his brother. "I'm happy for you. I'm glad you finally got together." He hugged Cas as well.

Dean frowned. "Finally? Did you tell Crowley to do this?"

Sam shook his head. "No."

Dean looked past Sam to Crowley with raised eyebrows.

"It's true, it was my idea. Last time I helped you, you two were doing that staring thing again. Can't stand it anymore. Both obviously in love but too blind to see it." He shrugged. "So I had a demon bring me the ingredients and came here as soon as I had some time."

Dean and Cas sat down.

"How did you know it would really be me?" Cas asked.

"I didn't. I thought that since Dean hadn't gotten a soulmate yet and it is unlikely he'd still get one the normal way... It might as well be you."

"You didn't rig the spell?" Dean frowned.

Crowley sighed and rolled his eyes. "It doesn't work like that." After a short pause, he continued: "That would have been a completely different spell. And the ingredients for that are a lot harder to come by. Even for me."

"Okay." Dean nodded.

"Thank you." Cas said.

Crowley stared back at him with raised eyebrows. "You're welcome."

Dean nodded. Eyes fixed on the table, he mumbled: "Yeah, thanks."

Crowley gave a small smile. "Believe me, it's worth seeing you two happy." With that, he disappeared.

Sam grinned. "I can't believe I just heard him say that."

Cas smiled and looked at Dean.

Dean chuckled and got up to get breakfast.

 

Sam sat with them for a while. Conversation flowed easily.

After a while, he got up. "I'll do the research alone for now. You should take some days off. Do something nice together."

Dean smiled. "Thanks."

When Sam was gone Cas asked: "Do you have something in mind?"

Dean shrugged. "Not really." He tapped his fingers on the table. "We could stay-" he shook his head. "We could go to a park. I know you like nature."

Cas hummed. "That sounds nice." He paused, then he asked: "What was the first thing you were going to say?"

Dean shook his head. "It's stupid."

Cas cocked his head. "Could you still tell me? Please?"

Dean looked up at him. He wouldn't judge, would he? Only one way to find out. "I thought we could stay here in my room. And..." he hesitated. "Just... stay in bed."

Cas smiled. "Sounds wonderful too." He added: "Sam said you can get several days off. We could stay here today and go out tomorrow?"

Dean sighed, his nervousness slowly faded. "Yeah, that'd be nice."

Cas took his hand and together they went back to Dean's room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! If you enjoyed it please consider leaving kudos/comments! <3


End file.
